Spinnin' Records
| founder = | genre = | country = Netherlands | location = Hilversum, Netherlands | url = }} Spinnin' Records is a Dutch record label founded in 1999 by Eelko van Kooten and Roger de Graaf. The label, which specializes in electronic music, has over 26 million subscribers and 15 billion views on YouTube. In September 2017, Warner Music Group acquired Spinnin' Records for over $100 million. Background Van Kooten is the son of former Dutch radio DJ and businessman Willem van Kooten, and initially worked in the publishing business of his father. Together with Roger de Graaf, a former employee of the specialist dance retailer Rhythm Import, van Kooten formed Spinnin' Records in 1999. In the beginning, they concentrated on the pressing of vinyl for artists. Spinnin' Records hosts 25 active sub-labels alongside their main imprint; the majority linked to a specific artist. The label provides A&R, management, publishing and (digital) marketing for artists they have under contract. The label used to promote songs without naming the artists in order to 'create a buzz'. Following the acquisition of Spinnin' by Warner Music Group, co-founder van Kooten left the company while de Graaf became the CEO. Sub-labels *Congo Records (run by Lincoln Jesser) *Controversia (run by Alok) *Curtis Alto Music (run by Curtis Alto) *Dharma Worldwide (run by KSHMR) *DOORN Records (run by Sander van Doorn) *Fonk Recordings (run by Dannic) *Heldeep Records (run by Oliver Heldens) *Hysteria Records (run by Bingo Players) *Ignite Recordings (run by Firebeatz) *Jack Back (run by David Guetta) *Kryteria Records (run by Kryder) *Liquid Recordings *Made In NL *Maxximize Records (run by Blasterjaxx) *Musical Freedom Records (run by Tiësto) **AFTR:HRS (sublabel of Musical Freedom) *Night Service Only (run by CID) *OZ Records (run by Ummet Ozcan) *Potion (run by The Magician) *SOURCE *Spinnin' Copyright Free Music *Spinnin' Deep *Spinnin' NEXT *Spinnin' Premium *Spinnin' Remixes *Spinnin' Talent Pool *SPRS *Trobi Music (run by Trobi) *White Label *Work Records Former Sublabels *Abzolut (run by Koen Groeneveld) (now independent) * Bald & Hairy Cutz *Barong Family (run by Yellow Claw) (now independent) *Bitte Ein Beat (now defunct) *BMKLTSCH RCRDS (run by Mike Mago) (now independent) *Cartel Recordings (run by Kryder & Tom Staar) (rebranded as Kryteria Records) *Confidence Recordings (now defunct) *Couture (run by Claudia Cazacu) (now defunct) *Dark Beatz (now defunct) *Foktop! *Fudge Records (run by Hi-Tack) (now defunct) *Funkalicious (now defunct) *Fly Eye Records (run by Calvin Harris) (now defunct) *Housequake (now defunct) *HEXAGON (run by Don Diablo) (now independent) *Jinx Records (run by Randy Katana) (now defunct) *Kanary Redords (now independent) *Katana Beatz (run by Randy Katana) *Konverted (now defunct) *Lucky Star Records (now defunct) *Magnetize (run by Bart B More and East & Young) (now defunct) *Natch Recordings (now defunct) *Natural Born Grooves Recordings (now defunct) *Nasty Tunes (now defunct) *Night Vision (run by Simon Patterson) (now defunct) *Nope Is Dope Records (run by 4 Strings) *Oxygen Recordings (now defunct) *PonyPlay Records (now defunct) *Protocol Recordings (run by Nicky Romero) (now independent) *Punx Records (run by Moguai) (now defunct) *Raw Sessions Recordings (run by Ronald van Gelderen) (now defunct) *Rebel Yard (run by The Partysquad) (now defunct) *Reset Records (now defunct) *Rock The Houze (run by Sidney Samson) (now defunct) *Rootz Records (now defunct) *RR Recordings (run by Ron van den Beuken) (now defunct) *Showland Records (run by Swanky Tunes) (now defunct) *Skink Records (run by Showtek) (now independent) *Sleeve On *Smaakstof *Smash The House (run by Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike) (now independent) *Streamlined Records (run by Leon Bolier) (now defunct) *Spinnin' Compilations (rebranded as Spinnin' Talent Pool) *Spinnin' Stripped (now defunct) *Sneakerz MUZIK (now defunct) *Sunrise Recordings (now defunct) *supersoniQ Records (run by Quintino) (now defunct) *Tech Essentials (now defunct) *The Pop Shop *Tone Diary Recordings (run by Marcus Schössow) (now defunct) *Trap City (now independent) *Tytanium Recordings (run by Sean Tyas) (now owned by Black Hole Recordings) *Wall Recordings (run by Afrojack) (now independent) *With Love Music (now defunct) *2Play Records (now defunct) Artists *D. Ramirez *D.O.D *Dada Life *Daddy's Groove *DallasK *Dannic *Danny Avila *Danny Howard *Dante Klein *Darude *DCUP *Deepend *Deniz Koyu *Deorro *Digitalism *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike *Diplo *Dirtcaps *Dirty South *DJ Bl3nd *DJ Snake *Don Diablo *Dr. Kucho! *Dropgun *D-Stroyer *DubVision *Duke Dumont *Dvbbs *D-Wayne *Dyro *Dzeko *Eden Prince *Edward Maya *EDX *Eelke Kleijn *Ephwurd *Eric Prydz *Eva Simons *Far East Movement *Fatboy Slim *Fedde le Grand *Felguk *Felix Jaehn *Ferry Corsten *Firebeatz *Florian Picasso *Fox Stevenson *FTampa *Futuristic Polar Bears *Garmiani *Glowinthedark *Grandtheft *Gregor Salto *GTA *Hard Rock Sofa *Hardwell *Headhunterz *Hook N Sling *Ian Carey *Iceleak *Inaya Day *Inpetto *Ivan Gough *Jack Wins *Jauz *Jay Hardway *Jaydee *Jewelz & Sparks *Joe Ghost *Joe Stone *Joey Dale *John Christian *John Dahlbäck *Judge Jules *Julian Jordan *Justin Mylo *Justin Prime *Kaskade *Kenneth G *King Chain *Klingande *Kris Kross Amsterdam *Kryder *Kshmr *Kura *Kurd Maverick *Laidback Luke *Lazy Rich *Lone Void *Lost Frequencies *Lost Stories *Lucas & Steve *Maddix *Makj *Mako *Marc Benjamin *Marco V *Marcus Schössow *Mark Sixma *Mark Villa *MarkX *MaRLo *Marshmello *Martin Garrix *Martin Solveig *Mat Zo *Mathieu Koss *Matisse & Sadko *Max Styler *Max Vangeli *Mercer *Merk & Kremont *Mesto * Metafo4r (Firebeatz & DubVision) *Michael Brun *Michael Calfan *Michael Woods *Mightyfools *Mike Hawkins *Mike Mago *Mike Perry *Mike Williams *Mitchell Niemeyer *Moby *Moguai *Moksi *Moska *Moti *Möwe *Mr. Belt & Wezol *Nervo *New ID *New World Sound *Nicky Romero *Niels van Gogh *NJ Camorra *Noisecontrollers *Noisia *Norman Doray *Odesza *Olav Basoski *Oliver Heldens *Ookay *Para One *Parra for Cuva *Paul Elstak *PBH & Jack Shizzle *Pep & Rash *Peter Gelderblom *Phil Speiser *Piper Curda *Porter Robinson *Project 46 *Promise Land *Quintino *R3hab *Ralana *Ralvero *Raven & Kreyn *Ray & Anita *Richard Beynon *Riva Starr *Robbie Rivera *Ron Carroll *Ron van den Beuken *Rune RK *Sak Noel *Sam Feldt *San Holo *Sander Kleinenberg *Sander van Doorn *Sandro Silva *Scndl *Sean Tyas *Shaun Frank *Showtek *Sick Individuals *Sidney Samson *Sied van Riel *Sigma *Sonic One *Sophie Francis *Stadiumx *Starkillers *Stefano Noferini *Steve Angello *Steve Aoki *StolenKidz *Sultan & Shepard *Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano *Swanky Tunes *Syn Cole *Tchami *The Magician *The Partysquad *Thomas Gold *Thomas Newson *Tiësto *Timmy Trumpet *TJR *Tom Novy *Tom Staar *Tom Swoon *Tommy Trash *Tony Junior *Tritonal *Tujamo *Twoloud *Umek *Ummet Ozcan *Vato Gonzalez *Vicetone *Vinai *Vintage Culture *W&W *Watermät *Will Sparks *Wiwek *Wolfpack *Yellow Claw *Yolanda Be Cool *Yves Larock *Yves V *Zaeden *Zak Waters *Zedd *Zeds Dead *Zhu *Zonderling |colwidth=15em }} See also * Electronic Dance Music * Electronica References External links * * * Spinnin' Records on Spotify * Spinnin' Records on Apple Music * Interview with Eelko van Kooten Category:Dutch record labels Category:House music record labels Category:Electronic dance music record labels Category:IFPI members Category:Record labels established in 1999 Category:Labels distributed by Warner Music Group Category:Warner Music labels Category:1999 establishments in the Netherlands Category:2017 mergers and acquisitions